SC3 Revenge, Bloodshed, and Passion
by The mystical J Koo
Summary: Soul Edge is gone. This circles around five souls. As it says there will be revenge, bloodshed, and passion. plz R&R.
1. Setting of the pieces

I don't own any of Namco, SoulCalibur 3(or III whichever you prefer.), but I do own my created character (which you will find out who.) When you R&R don't ask me why a certain character wasn't in the story, characters will come at different times in the story so don't worry also **NO FLAMES**. So enjoy the story.

**_Chapter 1: Setting of the pieces_**

It's quiet for once. Soul edge is finally gone. With this the world can finally rest. All of the world seems to be quiet except for the island of Japan. Autumn's breeze carries a slight briskness during this beautiful afternoon. The sakura petals are falling to the ground with a certain dying grace. Under a sakura tree suprisingly taking a nap is the war lover, Mitsurugi. It was strange to see him not moving about looking for war around the world. His sleeping truly meant the world was at peace. He for once wanted to stay somewhere hoping for something to happen, his wish was going to come true. An odd man stepped from behind the tree Mitsurugi was sleeping under. The man had a murderous intent. Knowing what Mitsurugi had done many people wanted to kill him, but this man had a different reason, almost as if to prove something. The assailant crept closer and closer until he was in striking distance and then a clang of Japanese steel was heard. Apparently the assailant was disarmed with one stroke.

"You should pay attention of what you do," Mitsurugi told his failed assassin.

"What do you mean pay attention?" The assassin asked slightly confused. "You should watch where you step is what I mean," Mitsurugi replied while pointing downward. Looking down the assassin relized he had stepped on a fallen branch. "See Arthur, you should check your surroundings before you move in for the kill." Mitsurugi explained to the slightly dumbfounded man.

"But that wasn't there when I was plotting my attack," Arthur whined. "Your right, I placed it there," he said trying not to laugh at his apprentice's failure. Arthur looked at his master with an expression of annoyance. Mitsurugi just laughed as he grabbed his angry apprentice and walked off. Just then a crimson shadow flew from the tree.

Night had now fallen. A cool wind blew throughout the evening. Walking the cold road was a figure of a woman. She was a carrying an umbrella to shield the falling petals. Her apperrance looked that of an outsider, maybe a westerner. No one was on the road that night. Usually many whores and desperate men were here at these hours, but something made this night different. Just then a woman ran out from an alley and bumped into the walking woman.

"Please I beg of you to help me!" the woman asked worridly. " A man back there was trying to rape me and now he wants to kill me!"

"Why do I have to help you?" the woman holding the umbrella asked coldly. "Because he'll try and do it to you if you don't do something." the scared woman replied. A dark figure stepped from the alley, this one seemed like a man. The man, clearly aggrivated, stomped his way toward the two women. The scared woman hid behind the umbrella holder as the man came closer. Coming closer and closer still the umbrella holder finally made her move. The umbrella was thrown up. A falling petal between the umbrella holder and the man was seen cut into four pieces. The man then fell into a pool of his own blood and insides at the scared woman's feet.

"You...your...your that...that," the woman was at a loss of words.

"I see you have an idea of who I am," the umbrella holding woman said.

"Your Setsuka," the now horrified woman replied.

"Yes I am, now go home before I kill you too," Setsuka demanded. The horrified woman turned and ran off. Setsuka picked up her umbrella, sheathed her sword, and walked off into the darkness.

"Ha, she is mean," a voice in the shadows whispered to itself. The shadow made a little snicker and disappered leaving a blooming cherry blossom in its spot.

Ok chapter one is over. I know it was kinda short but the other chapters will be longer. So here's a recap. Soul Edge is gone, Mitsurugi took in Arthur as his apprentice and someone was keeping tabs on Mitsurugi, Setsuka saved a whore from a sexual offender, and somebody or something was in the shadows watching Setsuka. SO you can at least expect something crazy next chapter. Ok till next chapter.


	2. A walk through the garden

Like I've said before I don't own any of Namco, SoulCalibur, or your personal thoughts. I do own the main character who you will find out is in this chapter. So R&R, no flames, and uhh we're on.

**_Chapter 2: A Walk Through the Garden_**

The previous day now etched into the tablet of history. A new day has started and it's very beautiful for this time of year. Ah but not everything is so beautiful, at least not in a local teahouse.

"What do you mean take all the bets!" an outraged gambler screams.

"I take the bets because I had a higher roll than all three of you combined!" Mitsurugi yelled happily. "See Arthur, we can finally pay off our tab!" He explains full of glee.

"You mean your tab," Arthur corrects. "Yeah that's what I meant," Mitsurugi said now out of his joyus mood.

"No you can't go anywhere until we get our money back!" The seemingly pissed gambler scolds while motioning to his friends.

"And you tell **_me_** not to get in fights," Arthur groans as he puts his hand to his head. Grunts, moans, and screams can be heard from the what is supposed to be quiet teahouse. Mitsurugi and Arthur emerge from the teahouse with few scratches. "Why do you have to start fights all the time?" Arthur asked his still happy master. "What are you talking about, they started it," Mitsurugi shot back. All Arthur could do was shake his head and sigh at his master's immatureness while they walked to their home. On the road opposite of the road Mitsurugi and Arthur were on a familier woman was being harrased by the three gamblers from the teahouse.

"Come on baby, let us have a little fun with you," one gambler said.

"Yeah please we really need some relief from work," another gambler said.

"Oh yeah, from what working, finding sluts?" Setsuka countered.

"I don't like this bitch's mouth, get her!" the lead gambler shouted. The three men surrounded her and commenced to grab her. "Get off of me you dirty scum!" Setsuka screamed. The three men started to rip her kimono off and try to rape her in the street. Then a man with a black robe, dark purple pants, and a dark purple scarf interfered.

"I suggest you stop, it's clear she doesn't like you," the man said in a calm voice. "Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it?" the lead man said. "Step to me and find out," the man, still calmly said. The lead man scoffed at his statement and proceded to walk towards the man. "Ah, first mistake," and with that statement a flash of black and purple slid across the road and into the lead man's stomach. The man fell to the ground clinching his stomach in pain while the other two men tried to get him and leave. "Are you alright miss?" The man asked in a kind sincere voice. "What does it matter to you" Setsuka scoffed as she got herself together. Felling as if he did something wrong he tryed to introduce himself.

"My name is Jiro, may I ask your's?" Jiro asked with a great sense of hospitality. "My name is Setsuka, thank you for your help Jiro," She returned with equal gratitude. As Setsuka tryed to walk she heard a rip from behind her. Her kimono had a huge gash in the back. "Umm, Setsuka I can fix if you come with me to my house." Jiro said. "I'm sorry but this is a special kimono, one-of-a-kind," Setsuka replied. "But my family makes them." Jiro stated. Jiro extended his hand for her to take. She clasped onto his hand and he led the way. "Oh, until we get there wear this," Jiro removed his black robe and placed around her. Setsuka looked at him with a look she had never given anybody, a look of sincere thanks. Their walk seemed pleasent even though what they've been through. Soon they arrived at a large mansion. Setsuka had a sudden look of disbelief. "No way, this can't be your family's house." Setsuka said trying to get a hold of herself. "You're right, it's my house." Jiro came back. All Setsuka could do was gawk at his sheer, yet crude, humor as he led her in. Many servants rushed to the front entrance of the house. "Is this the main part of the house?" Setsuka asked curiously. "No it's just the teahouse." Jiro answered while motioning to his servants. "Why do you have such a big teahouse?" Setsuka asked still curious. "Let's just say people like to come over in bulks." Jiro said trying to make her understand. Setsuka nodded her head clueless of what he meant. "Setsuka, give your kimono to my maid so she can repair it, after that come back here." Jiro said in a sincere voice. Setsuka was taken away with his words to a world of where she could see him and her being more than friends, but lovers. "Setsuka, Setsuka did you hear me?" Jiro asked a little worried. Setsuka quickly snapped back to reality and nodded her head and walked off with the maid. As they walked off a dark figure dropped from the ceiling.

"You know what you must do right?" the figure asked. "I know what I have to do, you should concentrate on what you have to do insted of worrying about me, understood" Jiro solemnly said to the figure. "But I was sent by..." Jiro cut the figure off. "I don't care who sent you just leave." Jiro stated with a hint of aggrivation. The figure, now scared, disappeared without a trace. It was now starting to get late. The sunset looked so gorgeous with its many colors but was even more breath-taking with the falling petals. Jiro was standing outside in his garden, which more resembled a park. Setsuka walked up behind him as he was admiring the scenery. "Thank you for what you've done today," Setsuka said trying to break the ice. "Oh it's really nothing," Jiro replied. "May I ask what style of martial arts you do?" Setsuka asked curiously. "It's a mixture of styles I've learnt in my trips around the world," Jiro answered. "Oh I understand, you just don't want to tell me that's it," Setsuka said playfully. "Uhh..ehh..l.let me show you something," Juro obviosly was at a loss for words but saved himself. He then took her hand and led her throgh his garden. On their enchanted walk they exchanged words, it seemed as if they would become more than friends. They then arrived at a pond with a large stone in the middle. "This here rock is the grave of my parents," Jiro said somewhat solemnly. "I see that you care for them to do this," Setsuka said trying not to upset him. "I figured insted of them having a grave on a hill, I'd rather have them close to home." Jiro stated while fighting back tears. Setsuka noticed he let one tear fall from his eye to the ground. She could understand his feelings because she never knew her parents. "I think we should head back to the teahouse now," Setsuka suggested. Jiro nodded his head in agreement as they walked back. Now storm clouds rolled into the clear sky. "It seems it is going to rain, i think you should spend the night here," Jiro suggested to Setsuka. "Where will I stay if I am to spend the night?" Setsuka asked. "You would stay in one of my guest rooms I have in the main house," Jiro replied. Setsuka motioned to Jiro to lead the way and he did. "This will be your room, I'll have one of my maids bring you something to sleep in," Jiro said. Setsuka nodded her head and stepped into the room. Late into the night thunder and lightning sturk and boomed outside the great mansion. Jiro was tossing and turning in his room. The sound of footsteps could be heard outside his door. Jiro heard them and sprang up. he crept slowly to the door. he was at the door. cold sweat began to run down his face. Jiro got a hold of himself and swung open the door. Outside the door was a figure with a hood and a robe on, but with armor. All Jiro could do was look in horror at this figure for he knew who it was. the figure reached out with its hand. Jiro then covered himself with his arms and flinched with fear. "Jiro, Jiro it's me Setsuka," Setsuka said trying to calm him down. "Oh, what is wrong?" Jiro asked trying to catch his breath. "I couldn't sleep, I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" Setsuka asked with a hint of fear. "Sure you can," Jiro answered. they both entered and layed down in Jio's comfortable bed. "What was wrong earlier?" Setsuka asked seeming a little worried. "I'd rather you not worry yourself about my problems," Jiro said with a little sorrow in his voice. setsuka sensed his sorrow and began to rub his chest and come closer to him. Jiro turned to her and looked into her eyes. He saw that Setsuka had some idea of the burden he had upon him. They came closer, Jiro then brought her close and kissed her, long and deeply.


End file.
